Semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of semiconductor devices is packaging the semiconductor chips. As those skilled in the art are aware, integrated circuits are fabricated in wafers, which are then singulated to produce semiconductor chips. One or more semiconductor chips are placed in a package to protect them from environmental and physical stresses. Packaging also involves electrically coupling the semiconductor chips to a leadframe. This may be accomplished by using various coupling techniques, such as wire bonding, soldering or gluing. Further, contact clips may be used to electrically couple electrodes of the semiconductor chips to the leadframe.